Un Ouragan nommé Stella
by lagentillefan
Summary: Flack est déprimé, Mac est contrarié et Stella est déchaînée...Mais que se passetil encore?


**UN OURAGAN NOMME STELLA**

Le jeune lieutenant Donald Flack Jr n'avait vraiment pas la grande forme aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire aussi que le dernier coup de fil de son cousin, Tom Flack, n'y était pas étranger. Le jeune homme de 24 ans venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec la fille de ses rêves et qu'il allait en plus devenir père dans quelques mois. Et pour en rajouter une couche, Tom avait fait un étalage de son bonheur à un Don déprimé avant de lui demander d'être son témoin. Manifestement, c'était une lubie chez ses cousins de le vouloir comme témoin… Et c'était toujours ça au final, même chez ses amis…Toujours le témoin, jamais le marié…

Beaucoup d'hommes adoraient leur statut de célibataires endurcis, comme Flack à une période, mais là, ça commençait sérieusement à lui peser. C'était son cinquième cousin qui se mariait en deux ans sans compter les quatre autres qui s'étaient fiancés…

Et pour couronner le tout, Don avait eu droit à la question fatale : « Et toi ? Tu as une copine ? »Et que répondait-il à chaque fois ? « Non » Et sa réponse était souvent suivie par : « Alors, tu n'auras pas de cavalière ? Je peux te présenter quelqu'un sinon… » Et Flack refusait tout net à chaque fois. Les rencontres arrangées, non merci. Il avait essayé deux fois et c'était deux fois de trop !

C'est vrai, quoi ! Pourquoi ces cousins croyaient qu'il préférait des filles certes très belles mais sans cervelle ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas fait d'étude supérieures pour devenir flic qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de moins…intelligent que lui, disons, pour se valoriser. S'ils savaient…

Et oui, le cœur du jeune détective Flack était déjà désespérément pris par une certaine scientifique aux cheveux incroyablement bouclés et aux si beaux yeux émeraude. Mais elle était déjà convoitée par un autre homme…Plus mûr, plus responsable, plus intelligent… Un homme parfait pour Stella Bonasera.

Vraiment, on pouvait dire que Flack ne se facilitait pas les choses…

Le jeune détective errait donc comme un malheureux dans les locaux de la brigade scientifique pour voir son meilleur ami, Danny Messer, lorsqu'il aperçut Mac Taylor et Stella, manifestement en pleine dispute. Les deux experts criaient tellement fort enfin, surtout Stella que Don pouvait entendre quelques bribes de leur altercation verbale.

**Stella** _(vraiment très contrariée) _Ne soyez pas si buté, Mac ! C'est l'amour et ça ne se commande pas !

Bon…La jeune femme lui faisait sa déclaration… Assez violemment mais avec Mac, il fallait se montrer têtu…Flack avait donc bel et bien perdu la partie…

Le détective retourna sur ses pas, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées, poussant un énorme soupir. Décidément, c'était vraiment pas son jour…

Don entendit la porte du bureau de Mac claquer avec force puis les talons hauts de Stella marteler le sol. Elle était vraiment furieuse, semblait-il…

**Stella** _(grommelant) _Quelle tête de mule ! _(criant à travers la porte, vraiment en colère)_ Il faut vivre un peu ! _(apercevant Don)_ Flack ! Vous tombez bien !

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu le détestait aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Stella vienne lui confier sa vie sentimentale avec le chef de la scientifique…

**Don** _(se retournant, essayant de rester neutre) _Ha ? _(bas)_ J'en n'avais pas l'impression… _(soupirant en la voyant le rejoindre rapidement, tentant de se montrer sympathique)_ Que puis-je faire pour vommph !

Flack avait été interrompu par des lèvres sur les siennes. Des lèvres douces, très douces. Des lèvres qui appartenaient à…Stella !

Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher : elle avait les mains posées sur son visage, commençant à les faire glisser pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou, et elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre facilement ses lèvres sans qu'il ait besoin de se pencher. Et en plus, elle approfondissait ce baiser plus qu'inattendus mais ô combien rêvé…

Don mit quelques instants pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Ses bras, ballants, entourèrent le corps svelte de la scientifique et la soulevèrent du sol tandis que ses lèvres répondirent à celles de Stella, avec toute la passion que donnait l'amour. Flack ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi la scientifique l'embrasser. La chute serait haute et très dure. Pour le moment, il voulait en profiter au maximum. Il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions d'avoir la femme de sa vie dans les bras…

**Mac** _(surgissant de son bureau, furieux) _Stella ! _(reconnaissant qui elle embrassait, surpris)_ Flack ?

Les deux policiers interrompirent leur baiser ardent et Don, très embarrassé, finit par reposer Stella au sol, s'apprêtant à s'excuser. Mais…

**Stella** _(les mains sur les hanches, un air de défi sur le visage) _Et bien quoi, Mac ? Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un de choqué autour de nous ?

Flack fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Non, mais…C'est un lieu de travail ici.

**Stella :** Je sais, merci. Mais une marque d'affection ne nous empêche pas de bosser ! Ça peut même nous aider à tenir lors d'affaires particulièrement difficiles.

Alors là, Don comprenait de moins en moins. Où était le rapport entre le boulot, les gestes d'affection et le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Stella ? Le détective avait vraiment l'impression d'être un spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre dont il ne connaissait pas le sujet et dont il faisait pourtant parti…

**Stella :** Je vous signale en plus qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires et que leur service venait de se finir.

Ils ? Mais qui, ils ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Et puis, le jeune détective en avait marre de se faire ignorer…

**Don** _(d'une voix tonitruante) _STOP ! J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe !

Les deux experts sursautèrent en entendant la voix forte du jeune homme, surpris, et se tournèrent finalement vers lui. Il semblait plutôt contrarié mais aussi très intrigué. Normal…

**Stella :** Mac a surpris Danny et Lindsay entrain de s'embrasser dans les vestiaires.

**Don** _(surpris et ravi à la fois) _Oh vraiment ? C'est pas trop tôt !

**Stella** _(amusée) _N'est-ce pas ?

**Don **_(fronçant les sourcils) _Mais où est le problème ?

**Stella** _(désignant son supérieur) _Mac… _(ils entendirent un grognement de la part du concerné. Stella se mit à l'imiter)_ On ne mélange pas travail et vie privée… Ça ne fait pas sérieux…Et bla et bla et bla…

**Mac :** Stella !

**Stella** _(levant les yeux) _Mac, c'est juste pour vous montrer le ridicule de votre argumentation. L'amour ne se commande pas, vous le savez bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient embrassés sur une scène de crime…Ou grimpés dessus au milieu du central. Là, je comprendrais. Mais pour un tout petit bisou dans les vestiaires…

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Vous avez raison…J'ai été un peu excessif… Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous embrassé Flack ?

**Stella** _(regardant le détective en rougissant) _Et bien…Nous sortons ensemble.

**Mac et Don** _(aussi surpris l'un que l'autre) _Hein ?

Flack porta la main à sa bouche en voyant Stella lui lancer un regard appuyé pour qu'il la suive sur cette voie et se mit à sourire à Mac, embarrassé.

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil) _C'est vrai ?

**Don** _(jetant un bref coup d'œil à Stella) _Heu…Oui.

**Mac **_(avec une moue pensive) _Surprenant…Enfin, vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous ne vous tenez pas un minimum ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire gamin) _Oui.

**Mac :** Bien. J'ai des rapports qui m'attendent. Tenez vous prêts à la moindre alerte.

Les deux policiers acquiescèrent et attendirent que Mac entre enfin dans son bureau pour pouvoir discuter. Enfin, c'était surtout Flack qui voulait éclaircir certains points.

**Don :** Heu…Stella ?

**Stella** _(lui souriant) _Oui ?

**Don** _(avec une petite moue comique) _Depuis quand sortons-nous ensemble, vous et moi ?

**Stella** _(avec un immense sourire) _Aujourd'hui…

Et sans crier gare, la scientifique saisit le détective par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa langoureusement, le sentant répondre aussi ardemment que tout à l'heure.

**Stella** _(s'écartant légèrement de lui, un peu essoufflée) _Ça te pose un problème ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire carnassier) _Pas le moindre.

Et ce fut au tour de Flack de s'emparer des lèvres de Stella, mêlant lascivement sa langue à la sienne et la soulevant une nouvelle fois du sol. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de l'embrasser…

**Don** _(s'écartant pour prendre un peu d'air, haletant) _Est…Est-ce que tu accepterais…d'être ma…cavalière…au mariage…de mon cousin ?

**Stella** _(nouant étroitement ses bras autour de son cou) _Bien sûr, Don. _(plus bas, sensuellement)_ Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai hâte que la journée se finisse…

Le jeune homme déglutit, sentant des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps en comprenant là où elle voulait en venir, et repartit une nouvelle fois à l'assaut de ses lèvres avec fièvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle embrassait bien !

**Mac** _(criant, très mécontent) _Flack ! Stella ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !

**Don et Stella** _(en chœur) _Pardooon !

Et les deux policiers, riant, filèrent en vitesse dans la salle de repos pour continuer cette très agréable séance de baisers.

« Finalement, c'est une excellente journée » pensa Don avant d'avoir la tête remplie de pensées moins… convenables quand Stella commença à dénouer sa cravate. Oui, c'était vraiment une excellente journée…

**FIN**


End file.
